Lady In Red
by Rawrr7
Summary: We're heading back to the 1920's! Chicago is holding another one of it's legendary parties. What happens when Deuce falls in love with a beautiful flapper? Reuce one-shot! READ AND REVIEW


**HEY GUUUUYYYS! So, lately I've been having a weird fasination with the 20's, so I decided to write a cute Reuce one-shot based on the Roaring Twenties. I did a lot of research on the 20's, plus a little help from The Great Gatsby and here we are. So there are everything from the twenties, flappers, gangsters, smoking and drinking, the fashion, everything. I would say this story is 70% accurate from the actual twnties era. I don't know. So everyone is 21, except Ty is 24, and Flynn is 16. Enjoy! And please review afterwards**

CeCe Jones held a fancy letter in her palm. It was the size of her hand, folded neatly and perfectly. The letter Z was written beautifully by hand in black ink on the front. She carefully unfolded it, exposing a message and her name handwritten at the bottom.

_Invitation to_

_Zigfeld's Black and White Gathering_

_Located at the Dining Hall_

_July 28th_

_Black and White attire only_

_Cecelia Jones_

CeCe gave a small smile at the invitation. It was an party the town always had at the Dining Hall, where you are only suppose to wear black and white, nothing else. The whole city attended these flamboyant parties. CeCe Jones was no exception. Though her best friend Rocky Blue always debates on whether she should go or not. But CeCe always finds a way to convince her into going.

She walked over to her telephone and put it to her ear. She dialed a number oh-so-familiar, and let it ring before a delicate voice sounded.

"Hello", Rocky Blue said through the phone. CeCe smiled and looked down at the invitation.

"Did you get it", CeCe asked. A sigh was heard before she answered.

"Yes, I got it", Rocky replied though there wasn't as much excitement as CeCe hoped.

"Are you attending", CeCe asked with a hopeful tone.

"I'm not sure, the party last time was pretty crazy, a riot broke out all because you dared me to throw a slice of orange at someone's head", Rocky said. CeCe frowned at her decision.

"Please Rocky, it won't be any fun without you", CeCe pleaded.

"I'm sorry CeCe, next time ok", Rocky apologized before hanging up the phone. CeCe let out a frustrated sigh and hung up the phone as well. Though CeCe, as she did everytime, was not letting her go that easily. She was determined to get her to go to that party tomorrow.

~.~.~

Deuce Martinez looked at his invitation. He smiled to himself, proud when he his name at the bottom of the letter. He telephoned Ty Blue, his best friend. It rang before he answered.

"Hello", Ty said.

"Ty, are you going to the party tomorrow", Deuce asked.

"Yes, yes I am", Ty answered.

"Who else do you know is going", Deuce asked curiously, playing with the wire connected to the telephone.

"Umm", Ty mumbled. "I know my little sister Rocky is going". Deuce has never met his little sister but he remembered him mentioned her a few times.

"Her friend CeCe is going too and Gunther and Tinka". Deuce has met CeCe at the last party. He definately knew who Gunther was, they were good friends so that is how he knew Tinka.

"Alright, meet me at the boulevard, a block away from the Dining Hall", Deuce instructed before ending the call.

~.~.~

The next day, CeCe Jones fiddled with the hem of her beige nightgown ending below her knees before hearing a knock at the door. She rushed over to it, hoping it was her two friends that were scheduled to be here any minute. She opened the door, relieving her younger brother Flynn.

"Flynn? What are you doing here", CeCe asked curiously.

"I hear your going to the party tonight", the younger boy said.

"How did you know I was going to the party", CeCe surprisingly asked.

"I know things", he said, fixing his tie and the fedora on his head. CeCe rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why would it matter to you", she questioned.

"I want to come", Flynn answered. She responded with an apalled expression.

"Flynn! You are far too young to be present in these events, what does mother has to say about this", she clarified.

"Mother, won't let me go. _And_ if you don't take me, I'll tell mother about your new flapper lifestyle and I won't forget to throw in how you smoke and drink from time to time, and I'm pretty sure you want to avoid a lecture on how being one of those rebels is wrong", Flynn threatened. CeCe gaped and let out a frustrated groan, she should have saw this coming.

"Is that all you came for? By the way, I only smoke at events, and you cant wear that to the party", CeCe said, gesturing to the dark blue suit he was wearing. "Your suppose to wear black and white only."

"Fine, I'll be here at 7 o'clock, I'll tell mother you decided to have a sibling bonding dinner, she'll let me arrive", he stated. "See you tonight". And with that he was gone.

A while later CeCe heard another knock at the door. She rolled her light brown eyes, expecting her devious little brother to show up. She opened the door and instead Rocky and Tinka was the one at the doorway. Rocky wore a purple sleeveless dress ending below her knees and a black belt was around her waist. A black bow was pinned on her curly short hair that ended to her ear. All three girl had the same haircut as Rocky, as did all the other flappers in town. Tinka wore a dark blue dress that ended a tad longer than Rocky's, it had a floral design at the bottom of the dress.

"Hello girls, are you ready for the party tonight", CeCe asked the girls. Tinka seemed excited, but Rocky had a terrified expression.

"What!? You told me we were going to have tea! I don't want to go to this party", Rocky exclaimed, walking into the apartment, sitting on the couch.

"Please Rocky? Oh please, please, please, it wouldn't be any fun without", CeCe told her. Rocky still seemed hesitant. "Come on, it will be fun! Dancing, having fun, having a few drinks. When was the last time you had fun? Just come with us". Rocky stared at her for a while as she thought about it. She didn't know if she wanted to go, because it seemed that every party she went to something weird always happens.

"Yes Rocky, you should come, unless you want to be an old grandma from the 1800 laying at an Inn reading old books that are nearly torn and worn out, with a lit candle, eating prunes and flax seed", Tinka remarked. Rocky gave her an annoyed look and continued to think about the offer a while more.

"Fine, I'll go, but I am not doing anything crazy", Rocky informed.

"Yay! Ok, I already got our dresses", CeCe said. "And Rocky, I think you're gonna like this one." She brought out the dress for Rocky to see. Rocky widened her eyes and her mouth dropped.

"No!" Rocky exclaimed and shaking her head at the dress.

~.~.~

Ty and Gunther waited for Deuce at the boulevard, where they had planned to wait for each other.

"Where is this fucker", Ty asked frustratedly and playfully at Deuce absence.

"He'll be here", Gunther said placing a white fedora on his head, putting his cigar to his mouth again. As if on cue Deuce came out of his Paige car and walked over to him, adjusting his black suit.

"What happened to you? Was it traffic", Ty asked.

"No, I was helping Al Capone with his business", Deuce sarcastically said.

"No matter, lets just go to the party", Ty rolled his eyes, and the boys walked over to the Dining Hall. As they walked in, their eyes widened in amazement. It was full of people. It seemed the whole town was here. Girls with black and white flapper dresses. Guys in black and white suits with fedoras or flat top hats. Jazz music was playing that illuminated the whole place. Glitter and confetti was everywhere. Everyone was dancing and a few stopped to have another drink and they were all having fun. People filled the first floor and the second floor, and a water fountain was in the middle of the giant room. Show girls danced together on the second floor and many men were getting the chance to dance with a pretty girl.

"Wow, hey lets go get some drinks", Ty suggested and the three left to get the drinks they wished for. When they got their drinks the three men went to the second floor to look down at the party. They were able to see every detail from up there and the continuous entry of people from the city.

"Hey, I'm going to look for Tinka", Gunther said after taking another puff of his cigar and disappeared in the crowd. Deuce was about to sip his drink before something (or someone) caught his attention. Three girls walked in, accompanied by a noticeably younger boy in a black suit with a wite fedora. Deuce had seen two of the girls before, but the third one was a total stranger... a very beautiful one. All three girls wore almost the same thing, but in different colors.

To the left was a blonde girl, wearing a white flapper dress, with layers of fringes. She wore white heels, white headband and a white feather sticking up from the top. The red-head on the right wore the same but in black. But the girl in the middle caught his attention. She was brunette with milk chocolate skin. She wore the same, but in... red. Not black or white, but red. She was beautiful. She had a cigarette in her hands, so did the red head beside her. Deuce was awe struck. People glanced at this mysterious girl who broke the rules before continuing to dance. Deuce fell out of this trance and turned to Ty, who was watching the show girls as he drank the last of this drink.

"Ty, Ty", Deuce nudged him. "Who is that lady in red"?

"That's my little sister, Rocky", he told him. Little sister? He felt that he should dwell on that. Being attracted to your best friend's little sister was a big no-no. But he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

He watched as the girls became tangled in the crowd and start dancing to the music. He knew this was his chance to get her attention. He ran down the stairs and began looking around for her. He couldn't find her, all he saw was black and white, no red. No red at all.

"Damn it", he muttered. He went over to the bar and sat on the stool. He was surprised with the mini bar that was fixiated at the party, alcohol was illegal though it wasn't hard to get a drink in this city.

"Surprise me", he said to the bartender. The bartender turned to the drinks and fixed something for him. Deuce looked out at everyone. Black and white, that's all he saw. He turned back to the table and saw a Mint Julep waiting for him. He took a small sip and heared a delicate voice beside him.

"May I have a Gin Rickey", the voice said. He looked to the side, and saw her. The lady in red! Er, Rocky. She was even more beautiful up close. He fought with himself to say something.

"A Gin Rickey? Are sure you could handle that", Deuce teased. She looked to the side at him, with a smirk playing on her lips.

"I think I can handle it", she said. Deuce smiled and watched her sip her drink. Every movement she made was beautiful in Deuce's eyes. He scooted to the chair next to her and she looked at him with one eyebrow rose and a coy smirk.

"So... wearing red and Gin Rickeys and I saw you with that cigarette earlier, you must be the life of the party", he said. Her cheeks flushed in slight embarrassment.

"My best friend made me wear this, she said it would get the attention of boys like you", she stated taking another sip leaving red lipstick at the rim. Deuce, mimicking her, took a drink as well, he put it down to looked to her, she looked back and their eyes locked.

"Dance with me", he said holding out his hand. She puckered her lips slightly as she thought about his gesture. She then took his hand and they went to the dance floor again. Rocky lost Tinka and CeCe in the crowd, all she saw was a glimpse of CeCe speaking to a blonde guy in a white suit, but that was all.

Rocky looked at Deuce and danced with him, with a smile on both their faces. Most of the night had gone and the two rested at the side. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"Lets go outside", Deuce yelled in her ear, allowing her to hear through the music. Rocky nodded and he grabbed her hand and they went through all the people to reach outside. There was a garden of many different types of flowers and trees. They walked under a tree and there was a confused glint in her eyes.

"Why are we out here", she asked.

"It's quieter and we can talk", he said with a small smile.

"Talk about what"?

"Anything... what's your name", he asked her, even though he knew through Ty which was probably with Tinka by now.

"Raquel, or Rocky", she said. "What's yours"?

"Deuce", he told her, she tilted her head slightly at the sound of his name.

"Deuce", she repeated, he loved the way she said his name. "My brother has told me about you". Deuce was surprised, but he was kind of happy she heard has of him. He looked into her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes.

"Your brother has never told me how beautiful you were", Deuce remarked. She cheeks blushed a bright red, matching the dress she had on.

"Is that what you tell all your pretty girls", she said, not tearing her gaze from his eyes.

"Maybe", he said quietly gazing at her red lips. Her plump, full, red lips. He put his hands around her waist, pulling her close to him. He slowly leaned down, she froze, not moving a muscle. She put her red gloved hands on his arms as they closed the gap between them. He kissed her gently, softly, and passionately. She returned the favor, and she kissed him just as gently, just as passionatly. He could taste the lemon and the gin on her lips. It felt amazing to be able to kiss her. The girl he fell in love with the minute she walked in. He slowly pulled away, looking in her confused eyes. He looked for an emotion but her eyes showed a pool of emotions, not knowing what she was feeling, what she was thinking.

"Come on Rocky", a voice yelled in the distance. Rocky looked back and saw the blonde and the red head he saw before, in a Paige car with the young boy at the wheel. They motioned for her to come, and Rocky turned back to him.

"Goodbye Deuce", she whispered, letting go of his grip and walking off. She stopped and turned around running towards him, planting a small kiss on his cheek, leaving a red kiss on his cheek, and she walked off once more. Deuce touch his lips, remembering their moment. She went in her car, waving at him as the car drove off.

He smiled to himself, proud at what he had accomplished that night. But he hoped and determined to see her again. The lady he fortuitously spent the party with. The lady in red.

**Hope you liked it, please review!**


End file.
